No Door
by Hyrate
Summary: Lucy and Natsu share a 'delicious' time together in the mage's room. WARNING!EXPLICIT WORDS!LEMON!HYRATE! XxX!


**No Door**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_FULL OF EXPLICIT WORDS! WARNING NOT FOR EVERYONE TO READ!_**

**_XxX-XxX-XxX-XxX_**

**_(Hyrate Alert! Back Off if you know what's good for you!)_**

Natsu stared blankly at the wall opposite him. He was sure the doorway to enter the building was here where he was standing, but for some reason it was gone.

"What the heck…?"

**~6969696969699696969696~**

Lucy came out of her shower room after a refreshing bath while humming to herself. She had one towel wrapped neatly around her hair, and another towel wrapped around her delicate body. She had woken up in high spirits that day feeling nothing but adventure laying in front of her once she leave the comfort of her room. But of course, before that, she has to look her best.

She looked at herself in the mirror and flashed her reflection a smile. There was nothing more motivating than to see her beautiful self staring back at her charmingly. With another wave of high spirit, she allowed the towel covering her body to slide down her smooth skin into the floor. She looked at herself again and then smiled brightly. She looked so hot. Turning to her drawers, Lucy grabbed her pink cotton panty and then raised it in her arms level.

"So cute." She told herself as she bent down to put it on. Something of flaming red from the window caught her eyes as she bent down. She looked at the window suddenly and saw Natsu, one of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers, looking through the glass with wide eyes and an open mouth. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" she exclaimed and the window glass shattered to pieces as a flying chair went to it hitting the dragon slayer squarely in the face.

"I'b sorry." Natsu apologized moments later, sporting a bleeding nose and a bump on the top of his head, "I wasn't peeping- I was just looking at whatever you were doing!"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking on the door?" Lucy said bitterly with her bath towel securely back on her body.

"I did- but strangely your door's gone so I thought the window was the only alternative."

"Why would the door disappear?" Lucy retorted in disbelief.

"Like I know why! I've just finished putting up the posters Mira asked me to do as a chore and when I passed by this place I couldn't see the door anywhere! Heck- its the truth!"

Natsu looked sincerely troubled as he said this. Lucy couldn't help thinking of a cute puppy begging to be forgiven as she looked at him. Natsu was after all, like a real innocent puppy…

"Alright, I forgive you." She said after awhile, "but never sneak like that on me again- for god sake I'm a girl! I still keep some private things to myself, you know!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, visit time's over." Lucy turned to the doorway, "Go away- I'm gonna to try and fix the perfect day you just ruined."

Natsu stood up from where he was sitting with the usual stupid grin on his face as he realized he was going to live another day.

"Whatever you were doing looked so interesting, though." He said as he put his hands at the back his head cheerfully. "I didn't think tits could look so delicious."

Lucy stopped on her tracks. Natsu stopped too.

"Any problem?" he asked blinking innocently.

Lucy did not look at him, but instead said- "You think my tits' delicious?"

"You bet." Natsu replied airily, "Looked pretty much like strawberries or marshmallows. Damn thinking of food makes me wanna eat so bad."

Lucy walked near Natsu and smacked him on the head lightly.

"Ouch-!"

"Idiot!" she said as she looked at him with her face blushing furiously, "don't compare my breast to your foods like you can easily swallow them! For all I know my breast can swallow you!"

Natsu looked thoughtful for a moment, and then a crease on his eyebrows appeared.

"Uh…" he started in confusion, "tits can swallow guys now? I've never heard about that before!"

Lucy's face broke into a hysterical laughter and for a moment Natsu just looked at her as if she has lost her mind. After another moment, the mage stopped, and when she looked up at him there were tears on her eyes.

"You really are stupid." She said.

Lucy led Natsu to her bed and made him sit on the edge. She stood in front of him, and then let her towel slip down to the floor again, revealing her whole naked body to the dragon slayer's eyes to feast on.

"Lu-Lucy," Natsu started as his eyes stared transfixed at her body, "What are you-?"

"I will show you how my breast can swallow you whole." Lucy said with her eyes looking at him meaningfully. "Do you mind?"

Natsu did not say anything so the mage slowly went near him and kissed him on the lips. It was a catchy kiss as she parted his lips open with her mouth and their tongues played. Natsu's face has become red as their kiss went on for a few minutes, inflaming their body as a result.

Lucy led him and then slowly pulled her face away. She stared at him in the eye.

"Was that good?" she asked softly.

"Amazing…" was all the daze Natsu could say. Lucy smiled and then knelt in front of him. She started working on his zipper without second thoughts.

"Lucy…" Natsu gulped, "You…ah!"

Lucy pulled out his penis and stared at it with great interest.

"You are already hard." She noted as he pulled his pants down the floor. "Natsu…"

They looked at each other for a second, and then Lucy licked his dick using her tongue.

"Hnn…" Natsu shut his eyes closed as electricity sent chills to his whole body. "Lucy!"

Lucy cupped his balls in both her hands as she licked him. She could feel his penis vibrating on her touch and could swear it was getting bigger and bigger every minute. Her own hunger got the best of her as she put his dick in her mouth in one mouthful swallow. Natsu moaned.

"Ahhh!"

Lucy pulled his dick in and out of her mouth in great speed that Natsu almost trashed around her in excitement.

"You're great-! Great- ahhhh!" Natsu was moaning above her as she continued to swallow him. In no time he had reached her head with his hands and pushed his penis to her even more "This is the best!"

Lucy felt his dick got bigger and hotter. She felt her own body heat up as she swallowed him whole.

"Shit-!" Natsu exclaimed, "I'm cumming!"

Lucy felt his penis gave a jerk and at the same time Natsu pushed everything on her mouth.

"AHhHHHHHH!"

Lucy felt her mouth fill with his cum and gladly swallowed it whole. She then pulled from him and looked up.

"How's that?" she asked conversationally.

"Great…" Natsu smiled at her, "Next time do it with your breast."

Lucy looked thoughtfully at the dragon slayer, and then straightened up. Natsu watched her as she grabbed her breasts and put it around his hot dick.

"You gonna do it?" he asked as he felt excitement hit his body.

"I told you my breast can swallow you." Lucy winked at him and then started massaging his dick on his soft, tender breasts. Natsu held his breath as the softness of her tits starts arousing him again.

"Shit…" he murmured as excitement filled his body on her every stroke once more, "Shit!"

Lucy licked the head of his penis as she saw it sprung in between her breast. Everything was too much for Natsu and his second cumming came.

"Ahhhh!"

Lucy felt her head had swollen as she breathed quickly. She dropped herself on the floor and sighed as she gave Natsu a smart smile.

"I told you-"

But she wasn't able to finish her words as Natsu pinned her on the floor and kissed her hotly.

"Umm!" Lucy was surprised by the sudden act but returned his kiss anyway.

"You are really hot, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he positioned between her legs, "amazing. Now I can't control myself. I need to put this on you."

Lucy felt Natsu enter her and all her thoughts disappeared at the sudden ecstasy the dragon slayer was giving her.

"Ohhhhh!" she screamed as their body shook in the rhythm and his dick dug deep in her flesh.

"Hot! You're inside is very hot- ahhh!" Natsu was saying as he pushed and pulled from her inside. "Can you feel that, Lucy? You feel so amazing…ahhh…. Great…. Shit…."

"Natsuu…" Lucy moaned as her breast shake before her, "You're really big... Natsu…!"

With a jolt, the couple felt the end coming and both embraced each other as their release came out in one stroke of their movement.

"Ahhnn…"

"Ohmm…"

**~6969696969699696969696~**

Lucy breathed a patient sigh and then looked at Natsu, who was sitting on her bed, with a serious look.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked half an hour later.

"I want to do it again." Natsu answered promptly. "I want to do it again and again and again with you!"

An angry vein pounded on the side of Lucy's head as she raised an eyebrow to the foolish dragon slayer.

"I'm not a monster you idiot!" she exclaimed in agitation, "My body can only take a few times of body contact! Just because you're an energetic monster doesn't make mean you can play with me at your hearts content! No girl would last with that, idiot!"

Natsu looked thoughtfully at the mage.

"But I want to do it again."

Lucy made a face. "Are you even listening to me?"

The dragon slayer frowned and then crossed his arm, looking thoroughly confused.

"You sure no girl would last?" he asked all of a sudden. Lucy, who turned to the mirror to brush her hair, suddenly jerked her head back and looked nervously at Natsu.

"Other girls?" she asked feeling slightly hurt. "You idiot- they won't last if you want to do it 24/7! And don't tell me… you plan on hitting with other girls?"

Natsu didn't answer as he stood up and absentmindedly headed for the window.

"What?" he blinked at her as the message reached him finally, "What do you mean 'hit on other girls'? Are you an idiot? Why would I hit girls I'm not even interested in? Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

Lucy looked at Natsu with twinkle in her eyes. Natsu gave her a thumbs up.

"All right, I'll come here every day to check on if you wanna do it again. See you later!"

And he disappeared through the window where he came in the first place, leaving Lucy with a fast beating heart. The mage smiled to herself as she continued to watch the place where Natsu had disappeared.

"Idiot…" she said still smiling, "saying such a manly thing… doesn't really suit you!"

She turned to the mirror to check herself again when she remembered something. "Oh yeah, I need to check where the door has been relocated..."

Minutes later the mage stared with level eyes to the opposite wall before her. The wall was filled with posters that it was almost impossible to see the white painting behind it. The posters covered the whole thick wall, including the doorway.

Lucy made a face as she realized what must have happened..

"What an idiot..."

**THE END**


End file.
